Soulmates
by commandmetobewell
Summary: Tegan and Sara have finally hit their stride in the music industry, but when lies and secrets come undone and spiralling into chaos, the twins find themselves in an entirely new war zone with their hidden love. Previously posted on . Now fully EDITED for better reading. Contains mature and disturbing content at times. Triggers will be posted for required chapters.


**A/N:** This story has been edited and will start flowing in now that I've got the time. Hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

 **Tegan**

"That's the last fucking time we're playing that song," Sara spat at me as we left the stage. The crowd was not the best tonight. We finished the encore with Living Room, which as usual, I messed up. I forgot the lyrics half way through, but the crowd seemed to love it. I ignored Sara and ducked into the green room to grab my sweater.

"Tegan, you fucking bitch, look at me!" Sara shoved me into the door. Her anger had grown over the past few weeks, and I knew it was because she and Stacy were in the middle of a bad fight. I stared at her, venom spewing from her lips as she yelled at me. I felt her fury spread. I pushed forward to try and shove her off, and away from me, but Sara didn't budge. Instead, she got angrier. She shoved me back hard against the wall, my spine pressing tightly against the doorknob. I glared at her and clenched my teeth.

"You've been moody all week, Sara. Stop taking your problems out on me. I fucked up the song, fine, I admit. I'm sorry. Just because you and Stacy are fighting doesn't mean that you can shove that shit on to me like I'm a punching bag," I retorted, folding my arms against my chest. Sara's eyes changed from infuriated to livid. Before I could react, I felt her fist connect with my face. My head smashed painfully against the wooden door as a disgusting cracking sound was produced. I felt the hot blood run from my nose down to my chin. I looked up at Sara, who wasn't quite finished. She slapped me hard, twice, across the face. I barely had time to shield myself from her blows. Sara grabbed my collar and leaned in so close I could feel her hot breath on my neck. She gripped my collar tighter and with the other hand, twisted my face so we were eye to eye. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she growled at me.

"You don't fucking know me, Tegan," Sara said through bared teeth, "so go fuck yourself." She let go of my collar and grabbed her jacked off the couch. Before leaving the room, she turned to me, slumped by the door, blood all over my clothes and mouth. Her eyes welled with tears as she paused at the door, looking away from me.

"I… hate you." Her voice was so quiet, so low, that I could barely make out the three words.

Without further hesitation, Sara left me alone.

 **Sara**

God, her _face_.

I shouldn't have hit her, or said I hated her. I could never hate her. Ever. I love her so much. She means the world to me, and I destroyed her. I looked at my hands as I helped Shaun and Ted load the bus with the equipment. I fought back tears as I saw a smudge of Tegan's blood on my left hand. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Ted gazing down at me with a worried expression.

"You okay, Sare? You've been standing there looking at your hands for the past ten minutes. We're about to leave for the hotel," he whispered to me, his voice filled with warmth and love. I forced a smile at him and nodded, getting on the bus. I went to the back to where my bunk was. I prayed desperately that she was back there, sleeping or something.

"Tegan?" I could barely recognize my own voice. It was broken and lost. I got no response, so I pulled the curtain back on Tegan's bunk. Empty. Where the hell was she? I'm sorry, Tegan, I didn't mean it.

I don't hate you.

 **Tegan**

I think I stayed slumped for about three hours backstage. I got Kim, the manager to call Lindsey to pick me up and take me home. The nurse came and cleaned up the mess that Sara had left on my face. I texted Ted to tell Sara that I was going back to Vancouver, and that I would see the rest of them on the next leg of the tour in February. I tucked my phone into my pocket and took a deep breath, laying back against the wooden door.

"What the hell happened to you?!" I heard Lindsey's familiar, feminine voice sound from in front of me. I glanced up to see her in a loose fitting shirt and jeans. Her hair was a bit of a mess and her eyes looked bloodshot. I swallowed hard and fought the tears that were welling in my eyes.

"Sara."

"Oh," Lindsey's tone changed immediately, "let's get you home then."

My girlfriend tentatively helped me off the ground and we both made for the parking lot. The walk there was silent, and I was freezing in the Canadian winter chill. Vancouver wasn't ever really this cold, but this year it was hitting us hard. I pulled my arms against me in an effort to keep me warm.

"You had to park the furthest away?" I grumbled half-heartedly, shivering. Lindsey scoffed, biting her lip. I glanced at her with a smirk. She caught my eye and tried to act hurt, but I could see her smiling in the dark. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me, stopping us both. We both chuckled for a bit before we lost ourselves in each other's eyes. I stared at her, trying to fall in love all over again as I cupped her cheek in my hands.

"I love you," I whispered, holding her close to me. I could feel her smile against my collarbone. She kissed my neck and then my jaw. I looked into her eyes and searched for something, anything that could make me believe my own words. I knew I loved her, but was I _in love_ with her? I eyed her lips as I leaned into her. She met my own with a subtle, yet passionate return. We stood there, kissing lightly for a few minutes before I felt the droplets on my shoulders.

It wouldn't be Vancouver without the rain.

 **Sara**

"Hey, sweetheart."

I heard Stacy's quirky voice from the other line. Ted told me that Tegan was going home for her break, so I made the similar action. I booked a ticket and called Stacy to tell her that I would be at home for a week.

"I'm excited to see you. I'm driving up with Rachel and Jack that weekend. They're excited to see the Jazz Festival and the winter activities. I'm just happy I get to be with you again. I'm sorry that we fought, darling. I miss you." Stacy's voice was sincere and low. I sniffled as I walked through Vancouver International, looking at different stuffed animals and pillows. I found a cute pink bear with the words _I Love You_ stitched in the center of a heart on its chest. I smiled and thought of Tegan, when she bought me that bear for Valentine's Day, and then took me to see that Hugh Grant movie.

"Sara?" Stacy asked, breaking my train of thought. I heard the rain pound outside the glass windows, as I purchased the bear. I grabbed a box of chocolates for Stacy while I was at it.

"I miss you, too, Stace. I really want things between us to work out. I think that we've both been so apart, and that's having a toll on our relationship. I can't wait to hold you, laugh with you, read with you, and just be with you," I said back, paying for my items. I took my bag and walked towards the gate where my plane to Montreal was boarding.

"Listen, Stace, my plane is boarding. I have to go. I will see you in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too, Sare. Have a safe flight and I'll see you in a few days." Stacy promptly returned before ending the call. I sat in the waiting lounge as the passengers from the previous flight left the plane.

I pulled out my copy of Hotel New Hampshire, and began reading.


End file.
